Episode 9608 (9th November 2018)
Plot Audrey is invited to the North West Regional Stylist Awards. Tracy reminds Steve that he must employ Abi to earn her forgiveness. Amy is enraged that she's even considering the idea. Nick learns from Sarah that Steve and Leanne slept together recently. Leanne confirms the story, assuring him that it was another mistake. She admits she might be pregnant. Gina "accidentally" walks in on Tim as he's getting dressed. Steve takes Abi on as a switch operator. Leanne feels that another baby will ruin everything. With Nick by her side, she takes a test which reveals she isn't pregnant. Caught up in the moment, she tries to kiss Nick, who recoils. She thinks it's not what he wants but he says he can't commit until he's tied up some loose ends in Nottingham. Claudia is also up for the award. Steve photographs Abi on the switch to prove his compliance to Tracy. Kate can't wait to check out their options for a baby. Rana asks her to slow things down. The mysterious Elsa arrives in the Street. Nick catches her before she knocks on No.8's door and drags her to Speed Daal, where she asks him why he isn't wearing his wedding ring. Nick tells his wife that he wants a divorce. Saira Habeeb sends Rana a vile text saying she's disowned again. Imran suggests that the baby could reconcile Rana with her mother. Rana tells him to leave it. Nick offers to give the house and restaurant to Elsa in exchange for a quick divorce. She's hurt that he'll sacrifice so much to be rid of her and suspects he has another woman. Carla is annoyed when Nick fails to turn up at a business meeting. Steve produces Tracy's ring which he scoured the desert for after she threw it at him. Amy walks in as he's giving it to her and kicks off again. Tim and Gina visit Sally where Tim makes a point of telling Sally she's the only one for him. Carla uses Nick's keys from the factory to get into his car and finds his wedding ring. Elsa sees her inside Nick's car and gets the wrong idea. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Tim and Sally's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Court - Stairwell *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick juggles the demands of three women; Steve appears to be on the verge of winning round Tracy; and when Tim makes a point of telling Sally how much he loves her during a prison visit, Gina realises that he's worked out her feelings for him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,777,948 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes